


synergy

by Geomancy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geomancy/pseuds/Geomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What splits them apart is what makes them whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	synergy

**Author's Note:**

> Ill proofread this shit later
> 
> update: i didnt proofread this

Pearl and Amethyst don't always get along. It’s not so much a _question_ as much as it is a _fact_ that might as well be obvious just from their appearances alone. Amethyst is ragged, brash, stubborn, rude, emotional, loud. Pearl is clean, polite, pristine, graceful, composed, perfect. They clash, their very beings existing in the same space sometimes seeming to disrupt the balance of all matter and sometimes they cut each other with their words, leaving bleeding wounds that sting and hurt; they’re always patched up, but some scars never fade.

 

_"Opposites attract."_ Pearl’s never believed in silly human sayings like that. Opposite _magnets_ might stick to each other, but _people_ aren’t _magnets_ , they’re real, living breathing things whose romantic chemistry depends on much more than simple physics. Maybe Pearl just doesn’t understand love and all of its facets, but she doesn’t think she needs to be an expert to question in what universe it made sense that two people, _‘opposites_ ’, with contrasting personalities and interests, were by any means compatible.

 

It turns out, though, that she doesn’t always give humans the credit that they deserve.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pearl does things to Amethyst that Amethyst can’t do herself, with fingers, with tongue, with words. She’s magnificent, gentle but intense, each soft kiss she plants on her sweaty skin ghostly but searingly hot, breath lingering over every inch of her skin. Pearl is so eager to please her, eyes shining and passionate, her fingers mapping her body and pressing into her belly, her hipbones.

 

God, does she love Pearl. Yeah, she pisses her off sometimes — she’s good at that — but as they’ve begun to grow close again, it’s more of a game they play to get that intense, emotional rise out of other, breaking another bit of their shells off and adding another piece to the puzzle as they relearn each other. She loves her in battle, in joy, in sadness, in everything, really. She loves how her eyes light up when she’s nerding out about something, how determined she gets and how her heart burns so fiery it could melt even the coldest frost when she’s telling the world she can be whoever she wants to be, not what it deems of her. And she loves her right now when she’s crawling in between her thighs, planting her lips over and over again into the plush flesh, kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed and lifting Amethyst’s hips up, whispering: _“You’re so wet, Amethyst,"_ as she's pressing her mouth firmly into warm, inviting sex, hooded eyes flickering up to drink in the sight of Amethyst shaky with pleasure.

 

_“Mmm..."_ Oh, _yeah_. She shudders the instant hot tongue meets her folds, sliding through them, darting inside of her, thighs quivering, lips parted to let her breath ghost through as her hand finds its way into Pearl’s hair. Pearl’s mouth is so different from hers: it’s nuanced and precise but without ever being overly teasing, always delivering, tasting every inch but making her own path. 

 

A particularly noisy groan escapes her as clever little thumbs gape the swollen lips of her vulva apart, and Pearl’s mouth finds her clit, enveloping it and sucking so warmly Amethyst thinks she might explode. She sucks in oxygen through her teeth, useless heartbeat pounding in her ears, gripping Pearl so hard her knuckles are fading white.

 

When Amethyst hits her peak she’s not entirely sure what set it off — everything Pearl did to her blended and melded together perfectly, like a trickling, flowing stream, a merging array of colours that never change abruptly but rather phase into each other, latch onto the parts they can mix with and form something new and different. At some point she went to cloud nine, mind going blank in utter bliss as she came, thighs squeezing her lover’s head and ecstasy coursing through her with each pulse of her sex. Amethyst doesn’t know when she came back, either — all she knows is that there’s a pair of familiar lips on her skin again, kissing her belly, in between her breasts, comforting her, bringing her back, loving every inch of who she is, even the parts that Amethyst herself doesn’t.

* * *

 

 

Amethyst was made to fight but instead ended up with a heart so big and so full of love it could swallow the sun. It radiates from her as she wraps her pudgy arms around Pearl, squeezing her in a tight embrace, consuming her, raw emotion and affection practically blanketing Pearl like a thick, warm cloud.  Being on the receiving end of such love is something fierce, the way Amethyst plants open-mouth kisses all over her cheeks and neck and the bridge of her nose, cups her tiny breasts, smiles into her creamy white skin. She’s sloppier than Pearl, but her movements are still orchestrated in a way, her brashness and daringness like a chaotic symphony that fits together without a real pattern. It just _works._

 

Amethyst is intense, needy, pushes Pearl over the edge but catches her before she lands, giving her emotional exhilaration without the lonely rebound. She straddles Pearl’s waist, both of them nude, and leans over to rub her partner’s nipples with her thumbs, stiffening them and taking them in her mouth, flicking with her tongue. It earns a sigh, a hoarse _“Amethyst…”_ , and Pearl’s body relaxes, face flushing, hands dipping into the other gem’s sea of hair.

 

Amethyst smiles — wide — and gives her lithe lover another kiss on the lips, tongues meeting, sliding across the edge’s of each other’s teeth and the roofs of their mouths with a desperate, fiery passion. Pearl whimpers as a knee pushes between her legs, presses into her silky folds, cupping Amethyst’s face in her hands, her skin burning up. They settle to grinding against one another, maneuvering their positions until their cunts are aligned, hot and slippery. Amethyst exhales out her nose, grunts, snakes her paws down to cup at Pearl’s chest, one of her thumbs drifting lower and lower and making itself just flush enough between their bodies to rub a few circles into her partner’s fat, throbbing clit.

 

“Looking good, P,” she purrs. Pearl can only moan in response, clutching at Amethyst’s hips and setting their rhythm, back, forth, back, forth, thrusting into each other, angling themselves so their clits press each time. It’s amazing. Pearl shudders, hisses through her teeth, tips her head back as waves of pleasure course through her each time they rock. It’s raw, she’s open, exposed, all of her flaws and her perfections alike out for Amethyst to see, and she’s being loved — _equally_ — filling someone and being filled.

 

“Fuck me,” Pearl groans. “Please. More,” and Amethyst grunts a _“yeah”_ in affirmation, gripping Pearl by the hips, rubbing and pushing and thrusting, slamming themselves against in each other, hitting all their delicious sweet spots, the little jewels of their clits buried in their folds at the top nudging each time. They escalate, higher, further, until they can’t take it anymore, whimpering in unison as they come, gripping each other tightly, eyes squeezing shut. They're pulled under the intense wave of pleasure as it crashes over them and claims them for its own.

 

* * *

 

“Good, yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I mean — it was…wow. That was…amazing. More than that.”

 

Amethyst chuckles, raspy. She sits up, kicking her bra off the bed to match the rest of their clothes (Pearl had scoffed and asked her to clean it up, but Amethyst insisted it was authentic). 

 

“I figured as much,” she muses, spooning Pearl, burying her face in the back of her neck. “That’s why you were screamin’ my name.”

 

“You weren’t so quiet yourself,” Pearl responds, earning a shocked gasp from her partner — she can practically feel the heat radiating off her skin.

 

“Pffft… I'm _shameless_ , P.”

 

Pearl laughs, snuggles against her lover, absorbing her warmth, arms safe and protective around her. She feels complete. Perfect — and so does Amethyst. They fit together, perhaps awkwardly at times, and no matter what comes between them, they have an innate connection that breaks through it and they stick back together again. They find in each other what they lack in themselves, what they need to deliver Amethyst’s powerful, staggering blow that still hits with Pearl’s pinpoint accuracy and grace. _Opposites attract._

 

“Magnets,” Pearl whispers.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Oh, it’s nothing."


End file.
